User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Idea! Hey Dan I have a great idea for publicity if you're interested! Sheldon Rox 17:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Publicity for this Wiki? I am all ears. Dan the Man 1983 19:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok. See, I play this online game called Runescape and a whole lot of people from around the world play it so i thought a few of the people here could create accounts and spread the word! Sheldon Rox 20:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know I just retired from Wikipedia - completely, not semi. McJeff 03:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay dude. It sucks there anyways, and Wikia owns it on every level hehe. Dan the Man 1983 11:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hiya~ :D DanDanDan. :D Hi. Im at school so i just wanted to say hello from school since i got nothing going on with my Virtual class since I finished quite early. :] Hope the wiki is good and I am having medical problems at home. But two inhalers are helping me along the way, I had a bad virus (still have it since last week) which they think may have triggered asthma for me. So,eh. I'm living. Hope All Is Well! Your Dork is kinda bored right now. lol :P TheKidInside 17:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Boxing Wiki Are there any special pages you want me to make?--Boxerbob123 01:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Just start some Boxer pages if you can, I am gonna edit there later. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New Forum http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fights_you_want_to_see A forum about fights you want to see Check it out!--Boxerbob123 17:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Hi Dan. I was just wondering why we don't have quotes from each student anymore. I remember when under each character, like say Kirby Olsen or Thad Carlson, there were quotes on there page. They were quotes from the game, such as taunting quotes, greeting quotes, humiliation quotes and more. Why aren't they around anymore? And is there a possibility they will return? Mrwoof 19:50, October 8th, 2009 New Forum Hi, I just want to ask if it's okay to start a new page titled: "Saw for Bully" where people can write short stories that involve Bully character(s) playing a game that is a matter of life or death. I have some ideas that I want to post if it's okay with you and the admins. --MIK83 05:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Start any topic you like in the forum. Just makes sure if it is nothing to do with Bully put OT: in front of the subject. Dan the Man 1983 09:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New page I wish to propose the creation of a page listing the description of the unamed townsfolk. I am no professional with computers or hacking, nor do I have Bully for PC. Therefore, I think it would be suitable if we create this page. Do let me know of McJeff's and your opinion soon. Paul H K 06:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :There are no further unnamed townsfolk, Paul. We've got all of them. The only thing we're still unsure of is which Retirement Home guy is Mr. Bubas and which one is Mr. Gordon. Mc (talk) 08:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I do. Check Scribby's talk page. Paul H K 13:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, I just remembered there's one townsman we haven't covered I think - the balding, white-haired elderly mustachioed gentleman in a dark blue suit with a red tie and a gold tie-pin. Paul H K 07:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) algie Guys, just so you no sum1 deleted algies entry i went to it and it just had his quote and picture-Sheldon Rox :Yeah I saw it and dealt with it. Dan the Man 1983 22:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering... I was wondering if you, or anyone else has ever knocked out Dr. Crabblesnitch, I think he appears after you do the mission where you find out Mr. Hattrick is corrupt, and he gets fired. I am not sure if it's possible, but please say if you have. My Face Burns 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I have never knocked him out. Dan the Man 1983 22:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Prefects are students? Just a quick question, at the top of the Prefects page, it says "The Prefects are four students at Bullworth Academy." They aren't students, shouldn't that be changed to "Adults" or something similar? :They're senior students. However some fans of the game including me, have never bought that fact, all 4 of them look and sound older then 30 years old. :But we gotta state facts what has been stated elsewhere then rather go with our own personal opinions. Also Seth does state in one line "I don't wanna graduate and give up being a prefect". Dan the Man 1983 00:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC)